


Pretty Eyes, Pretty Lips

by backtothestart02



Series: Roll Credits [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3.04, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: Post 3x04 - Iris has a hard time leaving Barry to go home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was really hoping this would be longer. Oh well. Hope you still enjoy! This takes place essentially at the end of 3x04 that same night.

“I should go,” Iris said, breaking yet another lingering moment where she and Barry did nothing but stare deeply into each other’s eyes.

Joe had gone to bed at least half hour prior with some excuse about getting up early or being tired or both. She couldn’t remember anymore. All Iris could think about  was the light pressure of Barry’s lips when he’d walked in and greeted her a couple hours earlier. She wanted to kiss him again, and much more thoroughly too. She’d been aching to kiss him since his sweet confession in the mirror that she wished she hadn’t broken away laughing from now.

As always though, things moved fast and they hadn’t had a moment alone together. Until now.

Barry’s hand slid across the table to hers. She let him play with her fingers.

“Do you have to?” He asked, his puppy dog eyes getting the better of her.

It was one thing to have the softest lips, the most enticing tongue, the perfect balance of a firm and gentle hold, and the longest eyelashes she’d ever seen; but to also have such deep, vivid, green eyes?

It simply wasn’t fair.

She leaned across the table, reaching out her other hand for his. Their fingers linked and she watched their clasped hands sway, propped as they were by their elbows on the table.

“It doesn’t seem like you really want to,” he said.

She heard the smirk in his voice and sighed lazily, not even attempting to argue the point.

“Walk me to the door?” She half-asked, half-suggested, so she wouldn’t have to initiate letting him go.

He nodded and let her slip through his fingers, but only until they had rounded the table. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her to the door.

A slightly chilled breeze greeted them when Barry opened the door. Iris shivered for a moment and then relaxed into the lukewarm temperature. She realized too that both of Barry’s arms were wrapped around her, and then she was looking up into his eyes.

“Sorry for laughing at you earlier,” she blurted.

His smile warmed her heart but also caused the embarrassing heat to spread further up her neck.

“It’s alright. I’ve made a mental note not to confess anything too meaningful while being trapped inside a mirror.”

She laughed and then smiled, resting her head against his chest.

“It really was sweet what you said. I meant that.”

“I know,” he said, his voice muffled a little by his lips pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“And you moving out?”

“Getting kicked out,” he corrected.

She lifted her head and grinned.

“Getting _kicked_ out. Right. I forgot.” Her eyes twinkled. He shot her a knowing glance and she admitted teasingly, “I didn’t.” She paused and then sobered. “I think it will help you get unstuck though – getting your own place.” She smiled softly. “You deserve to be happy, Barry. It shouldn’t stress you out.”

His eyes avoided hers for a moment. Instead, his hands smoothed across her back until they settled at the gentle curve and drew her closer. Iris would have missed his subtle nod if she hadn’t been looking for it.

“You said something else then too though,” he reminded her, not dwelling too long in the serious reassurance she’d given him.

“Did I?” She asked innocently, as if she really didn’t know.

A look of panic flashed across his face but it was quickly masked with a devious grin.

“Unless you don’t want to anymore,” he began, removing his hands from her body.

With both hands she pulled his head down to her and kissed him hard. She plunged her tongue into his mouth in a way she hadn’t been able to since they were interrupted during their last solo date. He felt good - smooth and tantalizing and delicious. She felt the hair lift on the back of her neck when his hands returned to her body.

“I can’t wait till you find your own place,” she breathed hotly into his mouth, breaking away only an inch when she needed air.

“You can help me hunt for one,” he assured her, as out of breath as she was. “But until then…”

She craned her head back so she could look into his eyes - those deep, green eyes that were even more mesmerizing up close.

“Yeah?”

“No one would interrupt us at your place.”

Her dazed, curious look turned into a grin that stretched wide across her face.

“And just when I thought you were starting to embrace public displays of affection.”

He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it

“Come on, Flash.”

She tugged on his hand, hardly allowing him time enough to shut the door behind him without having to go back and speed-close it.

He went wordlessly until they got in her car and were halfway down the block.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

At the next stop sign, she smiled and looked at him.

“To test out my couch.”

 


End file.
